Anubis Reunited
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: The kids from the House of Anubis have all moved on to their different colleges, scatted all over the globe. But when a certain caretaker needs help to find treasure in a pyramid in Egypt, he summons them all back together. What will happen? Will they succeed? Will old love be unearthed? Read this amazing adventure which is Anubis Reunited!
1. Chapter 1

The dark spirit loomed over Victor. He was cornered.

"Raven, you must help me."It wailed.

"What are you? And why do you need my help?" Victor gasped.

"You are familiar with Egyptian history?" asked the spirit.

"Yes, I lived and worked in the House of Anubis, my name is Victor Rodenmaar Junior." he said.

"I need your help to search for something in this very pyramid, but I don't know what and I don't know where." the spirit wailed.

"What if I say no?" said Victor. The dark mist cracked thunder.

"You will be locked here forever!" wailed the spirit.

"Ok, I'll do it."Said Victor.

"You are allowed help of a dozen other, but they'll be locked in too until you find the prize." wailed the spirit. As it disappeared Victor whispered…

"I know just the right miscreants to help me."

Two days later, all the way across the seas in a college in the USA, a boy with brown hair and casual clothing walked along campus. He was walking to his next class when a red haired girl ran up to him from behind and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Yacker."He said.

"Hey Eddie." she said before hugging him.

"Next class?" he asked turning to her.

"Calculus. I'm never going to get used to not calling it maths." she said.

"Well you've got it with me so it won't be so bad." grinned Eddie.

"You're absolutely right it will be so terrible!" smirked Patricia.

Eddie grinned at her and gave her a quick kiss as the bell rang.

"Come on Yacker." Said Eddie.

As the couple walked down the corridor and entered class, the postman appeared carrying a letter addressed to Edison Miller and Patricia Williamson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been so busy!**

In Harvard a beautiful girl with long tangled hair walked through the corridor.

"Miss Martin, you have a letter." said the tutor. Nina wondered what it could be. She only got to Harvard and was one of the youngest there, so this letter could be about anything.

"Thank you, sir." She said, receiving the letter in her slender fingers. She only realised that it wasn't an ordinary letter when she noticed the stamps from Egypt and the crisp envelope was yellowing. She realised her next lecture was in 5 minutes so she slipped it into her bag to read later.

Jerome was typing on his laptop when somebody snuck up behind him and placed their hands in front of his eyes.

"Guess who?" asked Joy. He had played that game with her many times already and it was getting old.

"Joy of course!" I chant, light-heartedly. God! Won't this girl give him a break?

"Let's do something Jeromeo!" she said.

"I can't sweet cakes; I have to finish this for my business course." He said. She pouted.

"Boring! I am going shopping!" she said. She strutted out the room in her new cherry stilettos.

"Thank god." He whispered. Little did he know that banging the door coursed stuck letters to fall onto the welcome mat.

Fabian was reading his wonders of the universe book. Someone knocked on the door.

"You have some letters. I think one's from Mara." Said his mum.

"Ok." He replied. Little did _he _know that there was two letters.

"Oh My Gaga! That looks great on you!" said Amber, fashioning a bow on a models dress.

"Thanks! Do you think it will be ready for Friday?" asked the model.

"Toats! It's Monday and I'm almost done." She said, biting her tongue in concentration.

"Oh look, its Miranda." Said the model, pointing to behind Amber. Amber turned around.

"Darling! You have a letter!" said Miranda, in a New York American accent.

"Leave it on my laptop, please Miranda!" said Amber. She studded sequins into the fabric one by one. One, two, three, fo…

Four thousand miles away in the UK Alfie was running and a ginger haired girl ran after him. Her hair willowing in the wind, which is funny because that was her name. Willow.

"I'm going to get you!" giggled Willow. Alfie's bright eyes widened in excitement. When Willow was in jumping distance she leaped onto his back and they tumbled down the hill. At the bottom Willow looked at Alfie.

"Got you!" she smiled. He grinned back. She kissed him on the lips and then they got up. They didn't know that a letter for them had arrived.

Mara was reading a book when she heard a letter come through the letter box. She ignored it and carried on reading. 9,000 miles away in Austrailia Mick ignored a letter too and 9,000 miles away from him in USA so did KT.

Eventually all twelve of the teens got their letter, and they read….

Dear Miscreant,

This is Victor Rodenmaar Jnr, I am sure you all remember me as your caretaker from the House of Anubis. All of you got to trouble. And solved mysteries annoyingly. But annoyingly so I need you to come help me solve mystery. Go to Cheops pyramid in Giza, Egypt. If you help me you'd get 1 millon pounds. You also get to see your fellows of Anubis again. You could say Anubis Reunited. Get here by Tuesday night or you'll miss out.

May the Corbiere the Raven watch over you.

Signed:

Victor Rodenmaar Jnr

Not one of the teens weren't surprised, but the only words that really stood out was 1 MILLION POUNDS!


	3. Chapter 3

All dozen of the previous Anubis residents started preparing for a trip across the globe. It did sound reckless but they wanted to.

"Amber darling! What are you doing?" asked Miranda.

Amber was packing, it was quite hard to pick what to take as she had so much awesome clothes now, even more than she used to.

"I'll be back in a few days! Don't worry! I'll be back for Friday, you know I wouldn't miss it unless I have to!" she said.

The model walked in.

"Amber darling what are you doing?" asked the model.

"Saffron I am going away for a few days but I will be back for Friday and if not then you know what to do." Said Amber.

"What do you mean! The designer has to be there!" said Saffron, anxious.

"And I will be, but I have to do something first." Said Amber.

Nina had received messages saying that Eddie was no longer the osirian so she could be in the same place as him now. But she'd see all of the original sibuna again, Patricia, Amber, Alfie and… Fabian. She had broken up with him because it was for the best. But she did still miss him as a friend. Anyway she's heard he was with Mara now and she thought they'd make a great couple.

Mara was staring at the letter, trying to find a hidden meaning or code. If something suspicious turned up the good thing was to look at it again and again and again. Just as she was halfway through her computer beeped, it was a computer Skype call from Fabian. Hadn't he read her letter?

"Hi Fabian! How are you?" asked Mara.

"Did you get the letter." asked Fabian.

"Yep from Victor, did you get the letter." said Mara.

"From victor yes." said Fabian. Mara gulped.

"Any others?" asked Mara.

Fabian recalled his mother saying he had had another letter but he couldn't remember who from. So he thought it was good to play safe.

"No, I don't think so." Said Fabian. Mara looked annoyed.

"I have got to go, see you in Egypt." said Mara. As she signed off, Fabian grinned to himself.

"Those are some words I never thought I'd hear!"

In Australia, Mick Campbell was shocked. He was definitely going but that means facing his ex-girlfriend Mara and his ex ex girlfriend Amber and the girlfriend thief Jerome. But he was a professional person and if one million pounds was involved he was willing to bare it.

_One million pounds! One…oh…my...god! That was more than 1 million dollars! Imagine everything I could get with that_! Thought KT.

Sqeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Yelped Willow, happily. She was jumping up on the sofa. Alfie stared at her and thought 'Ooh! That looks like fun! And before you could say the word 'million' they were both jumping up and down on the sofa as if it was a trampoline.

Once Joy was home she discovered a two letters by the door.

"Jeromeo? Have you been sitting there the entire time! We have letters." She said.

Once they read them Joy fainted and Jerome started laughing a hysterical laugh then afterwards Jerome swore that one of his ribs were broken after Joy hugged him too much.

Patricia and Eddie were both gauping at the letters.

"Hey Yacker?" asked Eddie. Patricia answered vaguely without taking her eyes away from the letter.

"1 million!"he said. They jumped up and down. They then shared a long hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy, I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Eddie and Patricia walked out of Cairo's Airport. For some reason all of the past Anubis residents hadn't considered the fact that this was all a hoax and it seemed pretty likely that it might be. It suggested that each of the group all secretly wanted to exit their current lifestyle because it felt like there was something missing, and there was. Each other.

"How are we going to get to Cheops Pyramid?" stated Eddie.

"I don't know do you speak Arabic as well as French?" asked Patricia, remembering the incident that led her to realize that he was a good linguist. Eddie smirked also recalling the memory of the disgusting box of 'chocolates' that Patricia had given him in their Anubis days.

"Unfortunately, I don't speak Arabic, maybe we could get a translator?" asked Eddie. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"It's a good thing I came prepared, for this." She said, before rummaging in her back pack.

Eddie looked curiously at her back pack as she brought out a newly bought Arabic Dictionary. He chuckled.

"I should of known." He said. She grinned. They got in a taxi outside the airport all ready to try to speak Arabic.

A majority of the past Anubis residents had already arrived at Cheops Pyramid, in fact everyone except for Eddie and Patricia had come. But all of them hadn't seen each other yet as they were all lost in the vast open space around the pyramid which was desert. They'd all managed to be at the same place at the same time and yet not be able to see each other.

A taxi drove to the edge of something that slightly resembled a path, but was actually the floor of the vast desert. Eddie and Patricia got out with their light luggage.

"Ehhh, Shukraan." Said Patricia, looking up from her dictionary. And with that the taxi drove off leaving Eddie and Patricia standing there.

As they looked at the vast pyramid they saw individuals in the distance, their were ten of them, the rest of the Anubis students.

Eddie and Patricia look at each other. Eddie sighs.

"Well, here goes nothing."


End file.
